Fallaste, Fallaste, Ahora Tienes Que
by Angie Li
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN/:Sebastián se toma las cosas muy literales. One-shot.


_**Título: **__Fallaste, Fallaste, Ahora Tienes Que.. __(Missed Me, Missed me, Now You Gotta..)_

_**Género: **__Humor/Romance (Creo que tengo inclinaciones por este género u.u)_

_**Sinopsis: **__Sebastián se toma las cosas muy literales._

_**Disclaimer: **__Sebastián es mío, punto. Kuroshitsuji por su parte, no lo es, es de Yana Toboso. La historia original es de __0mohni0__; yo solo la traduzco al español._

_**Warning: **__Shonen ai, nada muy alarmante._

_**N/T: **__Consideré seriamente el dejar la frase que da título al fanfic en su idioma original puesto que así rimaba más, pero luego recordé oírla en alguna caricatura, así que, en español se quedó . _

_Disfruten(:_

La ceja de Ciel se contrajo una vez. Y otra.

La causa, como cualquiera podría adivinar, también era el destinatario de sus miradas. Esta se encontraba limpiando el estante de libros al otro lado del escritorio del conde, tarareando alegremente para sí mismo. Ciel suponía que era una de esas canciones voy-a-comerme-a-alguien que Sebastián tanto amaba. De hecho era algo adecuado, pero como sea.

Ciel aclaró su garganta. Sebastián sonrío aun sin voltear a verlo y tarareo más fuerte.

Ciel aclaró su garganta de nuevo.

Sebastián comenzó a cantar. Tenía una voz hermosa- no, espera, ese no era el punto. El _punto_ era que _Ciel_ estaba _tratando de trabajar._

Sebastián estaba irritándolo. El chico aclaro su garganta una vez más.

En un segundo, el demonio mayordomo estaba tras él, sosteniendo un vaso de agua. –Beba, Bocchan. Parece que tiene una rana atorada en su garganta

Ciel lo apartó con su mano y volteó a ver al sonriente demonio. –Estoy bien. Tú, por otra parte, no lo estarás si continúas molestándome de este modo.

–¿Estoy siendo molesto?– preguntó Sebastián dulcemente, tan inocente que si Ciel no lo hubiese visto usar dicho encanto en cientos de personas antes, se lo hubiese creído. Pero como sí lo había visto..

–¡Sí!¡ Has sido molesto desde que te dije que no quiero salir a jugar!– Exclamó.

El hombre de cabello azabache frunció el ceño, poniendo un enguantado dedo sobre sus finos labios. –Pero, joven amo, usted es un _niño._

Ciel apretó los dientes. – _No_ lo soy.

–Bien, es un menor de edad, subdesarrollado, pre-adolescente adulto..

–¡Eso es peor!

Sebastián agitó su mano. –Sea lo que sea, Bocchan, estoy bastante seguro de que no cambia el hecho de que necesita ejercicio.

El de pelo color carboncillo hizo un mohín. –¡Pero no _quiero_ ir afuera!

Sebastián se cernió sobre él. –_Ejercicio._ El sol quema, los buitres cantan, probablemente hay pequeños insectos negros en el césped, mosquitos en el aire. Es el clima perfecto para ponerse todo acalorado, sudoroso y sucio simultáneamente. Venga a jugar conmigo afuera de la manera más alegre conocida por los humanos.

Ciel presionó el puente de su nariz.–Sabes qué- detente. Solo detente. Iré. Solo.. Solo.. Argh, eres tan _irritante._

–Igualmente, Bocchan, igualmente.– Rió Sebastián, y abrió la puerta para el chico.

*.*.*.*.*

A Ciel le gustaba pensar en sí mismo como un adulto. Sin embargo, su yo interno, tenía una opinión diferente de las cosas. En la teoría del Ciel interno, el _todavía_ era un niño. Así que no era de sorprender que una vez fuera, Ciel se volviera mucho más entusiasta en cuanto a jugar en el césped.

–¿Qué deberíamos jugar Joven Amo?– preguntó Sebastián, quitándose su abrigo y colgándolo pulcramente en un rosal.

–Algo en lo que tú no tengas ventaja– Sugirió Ciel, haciendo un medio-puchero puesto que acababa de darse cuenta de que Sebastián ganaría en casi todo lo podían jugar, y, medio-sonriendo, porque, bueno, los niños aman jugar afuera.

Sebastián sonrió. –Siempre podría _dejarlo_ ganar.

Ciel arrojó su cabeza hacia un lado. –No soy tan inmaduro y tan falto de orgullo– Miró astutamente a Sebastián de reojo. –Pero si _podrías _facilitarlo para mí. Solo un poco.

El demonio sonrió tontamente. –Por supuesto, Bocchan.

Comenzaron a jugar las traes. Obviamente, Sebastián las traía, y Ciel estaba corriendo.

Al principio, el chico trató de lucir una expresión aburrida, pero eventualmente cedió a la alegría de jugar el simple juego. Parece que, había estado encerrado en esa oficina demasiado tiempo. Una ancha sonrisa apareció en su rostro, y para cuando Sebastián trato de atraparlo una primera vez, el Ciel interno, el infantil, aquel que no temía actuar como un niño de doce años y burlar a su oponente, había tomado el control. De hecho, era algo bastante obvio para cualquiera a estas alturas.

El endemoniado mayordomo se arrojó sobre él; con una ancha, divertida e indulgente sonrisa en su cara.

Ciel se lanzó a un lado, y rió cuando las manos de Sebastián (a propósito, pero él no admitiría eso) rozaron su brazo. Saltó lejos, y sacó su lengua al mayordomo, gritando, –¡Jajá! ¡Fallaste, fallaste!– Con el Ciel interno a cargo, no lo pensó dos veces antes de agregar infantilmente, –¡Ahora tienes que besarme!

Aún riendo, no notó cuando la sonrisa de Sebastián cambió a una mueca aun sonriente.

–Si, Mi Lord– Dijo el demonio, y con su verdadera velocidad al correr, rodeo la muñeca de Ciel con su palma, y lo levanto hasta tenerlo a nivel de su rostro.

El joven conde apenas notó lo que Sebastián le estaba haciendo a su mano, cuando repentinamente se dio cuenta de que Sebastián estaba.. estaba.. _–Ohmidios-_

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, pero él mayordomo no lo notó- el tenía los suyos cerrados.

Sebastián se separó antes de que Ciel pudiera siquiera terminar de aceptar lo sucedido. Había una ancha y divertida sonrisa maliciosa adornando sus labios. El sol se ponía y Ciel pudo ver desde el ángulo en el que estaba su alta y oscura silueta; hermosa y de otro mundo.

Lucía muy lindo y todo eso- pero al demonio. Ciel tenía asuntos más importantes como- _como el hecho de que había sido besado por un demonio varios milenios mayor que él._

Sebastián permaneció callado hasta que Ciel se dirigió a él, digamos molesto. –¿Po- Porqué fue eso?– Exclamó, supuestamente limpiando sus hormigueantes labios.

El demonio ladeó su cabeza con expresión confusa. –Pero Joven Amo, usted lo _pidió_.

Ciel se ruborizo en un tono aun más intenso que el del sol detrás de ellos, y volteó su cabeza.

–¿Continuamos?– Pregunto el hombre de pelo negro, sin especificar _que_ quería continuar, poniendo a Ciel aún más incómodo.

–Por cierto, lo atrapé– Hizo un gesto con la muñeca que había agarrado, y Ciel se tiró lejos de él.

–Usted las trae, Bocchan– Sonrió ligeramente, y palmeó al niño en la cabeza.

–No, no las traigo. Está oscureciendo; vamos a entrar. Hazme algo de té.– Ordenó Ciel, tratando desesperada y exitosamente volver a su forma normal, a su yo arrogante, y encerrando firmemente al Ciel interno.

–Joven Amo, se bien que usted es _dolorosamente_ inglés, pero si sigue bebiendo té, tendrá aun mas sabor a Earl Gray del que ya de por sí tiene.

El chico tembló. No necesitaba voltear para saber que una sonrisa adornaba las hermosas facciones de Sebastián.

–Sebastián, _cállate._

–Entendido, Mi Lord– Dijo inclinándose, tomó su abrigo del rosal, ('¡Sin arrugarlo siquiera, ese estúpido perfeccionista!') y siguió a su amo adentro.

_**N/A: **__Críticas constructivas.¿ Fue muy apresurado?. Pienso que esta historia tuvo un cambio 360 desde el género en el que comenzó, pero creí que de haber seguido hubiese sido irreal. Es decir, Ciel nunca continuaría jugando (¡No de esa manera, pervertido!) después de obtener un bocado de su sexy mayordomo. _

_Por favor review y dime tu opinión._

_**N/T: **__Ahora me toca a mí._

_Quería hacer algo como esto.. Es que.. La mayoría de los fics de Kuro en español son un tanto sombríos, pero todos sabemos que el anime y el manga no se trata solo de desdichas.. Y eso fue lo que quise transmitir con esta traducción._

_La frase de la que hablé al inicio, la misma que le da titulo a la historia y sentido en cierto modo.. Es de hecho parte de una canción: __**The Dresden Dolls – Missed Me. **__Esta se usa en el inglés como una burla, es el equivalente al "Lero Lero" de mi país. _

_Espero que no hayan confusiones al respecto, pues todos sabemos que el orgullo de Ciel no le deja pedirle un beso a Sebas-chan por más que quiera u.u (¿?)_

_Al igual que la autora, pido review :3_


End file.
